


The ride of your life

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, ChanBaek - Freeform, Cheating, EXO AU, EXO Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hurt Byun Baekhyun, Illegal Activities, Infidelity, M/M, Mechanic Park Chanyeol, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sebaek - Freeform, Sebaekyeol, Sex, Smut, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol, Toxic Relationship, bad boy oh sehun, care race, chanbaekau, chanbaekfluff, chanbaeksmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Baekhyun loves his boyfriend, even if their relationship is not perfect, even if sometimes Sehun loves cars and races more than Baekhyun. But Baekhyun never doubts their love, till Sehun's passion for car races will bring Chanyeol, a young and nice mechanic, into their life.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this ff was originally posted on aff and it's one of my favorite! I got insipired when the first photos of chanyeol and sehun from their song We young came out, and since sechan are going to debut very soon i thought that it was the right time to edit this old ff and post it also here.   
> Sorry for my English but it's not my first language.   
> Enjoy the story!

“ I really hope you will find a very good girl when you grow up Baekhyun! A very nice lady, with good manners, a good education, a good family and why not, if she’s a good Christian It will be even better!” had once Baekhyun’s mom said. He was probably eleven or twelve years old at that time.

Now Baekhyun grew up. Yes he had found a person to be with, but unfortunately for his mom that person was a guy, didn’t he have a good education, good manners? Well it wasn’t really his thing. Family? Baekhyun didn’t know his family and he probably had never seen a church.

Baekhyun’s father owned a kiosk and he often went to help him. There was a guy named Sehun who went there quite often to buy newspapers about cars. They began to talk and Sehun was there basically every day, Baekhyun soon understood that Sehun didn’t always go there just for newspapers.

They began to go out together and of course, he had never told anything to his parents.

Baekhyun was Sehun’s boyfriend for two years now. Their relationship wasn’t perfect, they both knew it. Sehun loved racing, not only watching them but participating too. At first Baekhyun thought that it was just a temporary hobby, but he was wrong. The first time he went with him to a race he found it exciting, he also found very exciting being in the car with Sehun during a race. But after two years that world began to annoy him and also scared him. Too often Sehun was involved in fights and other bad stuff. Baekhyun told him to stop that, he was worried, but Sehun couldn’t, he was addicted to it. Also there were rumors about Sehun cheating on him, Baekhyun didn’t want to believe to those rumors, but he knew that lot of boys and girls wanted Sehun and well, Sehun was quite weak when sex was involved.

Sex, that was the only perfect and functioning thing in their relationship, Baekhyun couldn’t complain about it.

Sometimes, mostly when he was drunk, he had thought of leaving him, but he couldn’t. Despite all the wrong things in their relationship he cared too much about Sehun, he was his first love, he wanted him and to stay with him. He couldn’t imagine a life without him.

“babe, are you awake?” asked Sehun kissing Baekhyun’s naked arm next to him.

“ yes, sehun, I’m awake” he answered yawning.

“ do you have something to do today? if you’re free, do you want to come with me?” he asked while playing with Baekhyun’s hair.

“ where?”

“ Jongin told me that a friend of him who is a mechanic has a perfect car for tomorrow race that I would love”

“ tomorrow race?” Baekhyun asked blocking Sehun’s hand.

“ I thought we already talked about it babe”

“ no Sehun, you didn’t tell me about this race”

“ sorry, well now you know”

“ really? You’re always the same, it doesn’t matter what I say, am I right?”

Sehun answered kissing him.

“No Sehun, no, don’t try to distract me”.

But Sehun kept kissing him, while his hand began to touch baekhyun’s chest: “ sehun, you bastard”.

“ c’mon Baekhyun, I know you like it”

“ I hate you”

“ no, you don’t” he exclaimed while taking Baekhyun’s dick in his hand

“ so are you coming? I mean, not now, later, for the car?”

“y-yes”

“ sorry what? I didn’t hear you” said Sehun while moving faster his hand

“ yes Sehun, I’m coming”

“ come baby”.

After lunch he went with him to see the car. They arrived at a garage next to a Chinese restaurant. Outside it there were lot of cars, some without some pieces.

“ come, he must be inside” said Sehun grabbing Baekhyun’s hand and entering the garage.

Once inside they could hear music, rock music, and behind a car there was a guy. He was tall, very tall, red hair, two big round eyes that were admiring the car like it was a masterpiece. He looked like a real mechanic from a movie, his clothes, hands and even hair were dirty.

“ Chanyeol?” asked Sehun, the red guy looked at them.

He is nice, very nice, Baekhyun immediately thought when he met his eyes.

“ you must be Sehun, right? Jongin told me you were coming”

“ yes, nice to meet you and is that the car?”

Of course, the car. Sehun didn’t even bother to introduce him.

“ yes, this is the car” he answered while looking at Baekhyun, curious.

“ beautiful, amazing!” exclaimed Sehun approaching the car.

“ yes, beautiful” exclaimed Chanyeol without stopping looking at Baekhyun.

“ Sehun, I’ll wait for you outside, it’s too hot in here, I’m leaving you alone with the car”

Sehun didn’t even bother to answer, he just nodded.

“ I hope he also looks at you the way he’s looking at that car” said a voce behind him.

Chanyeol was walking toward him.

“ just when we’re in bed, sometimes I wish I was a car” he said laughing.

“ I’m Baekhyun, by the way his…”

“ boyfriend”

Baekhyun nodded.

“ nice to meet you Baekhyun. So are you interested in cars too?”

“ oh no no, I’m not, it’s just a Sehun’s thing”

“ so you don’t participate at the races”

“ I watch them, sometimes he lets me stay beside him in the car. I used to do it often at first, now I’d probably throw up last Christmas lunch”

“ I totally understand you, I like cars, I mean I love cars, but when they’re not moving”

“ you don’ like races?”

“ I’m always involved in them because I help who participates with the cars, but personally no, not my thing”

“ Chanyeol, I’m buying it” Sehun screamed from inside

Baekhyun sighed.

“ with whose money Sehun?” he asked once inside, followed by Chanyeol.

“ with the money I will win tomorrow and the one I won the last race”.

As always, when Sehun was lucky enough to win money at races, he spent them to buy things for the next one, basically he never actually saw the money.

“ is it ready yet?” he asked Chanyeol

“ just a last check, but yes, you can come to take it tomorrow morning before the race”

“thank you! so see you tomorrow. Let’s go babe”

“ it was a pleasure to meet you Baekhyun” exclaimed Chanyeol waving at him.

Baekhyun smiled at him.


	2. Chapter two

The next day Baekhyun was working at the shop when someone he immediately recognized entered.

“ Chanyeol!”

“ Baekhyun? Do you work here?”

“ yes, I mean it’s my father’s shop, but I’m often here”

“ I usually go to the other kiosk, the one nearer where I live, but today they ran out of the newspaper I want, well I’m glad they did”

Baekhyun smiled. He liked how Chanyeol talked to him.

“ so are you going to the race with Sehun today?”

“ no, I rarely go to see him now, I hate it, I hate to stay there and not being able to watch him because I’m afraid something bad could happen”

“ I’m sorry you feel that way”

“ wow, those are the exact words I’d like to hear from sehun” he said laughing.

“ and you, are you going?”

“ yes, I have to, well I’m also curios to see that beauty at her first race”

“ you talk like Sehun when it’s about cars, you’d probably prefer a nice car to a nice girl”

“ of course I’d, I don’t like girls” he said laughing.

“ well then exactly like Sehun you’d prefer a nice car to a nice guy”

“ it depends on the guy, in Sehun’s case I have no idea how he could prefer a car to you”

Baekhyun blushed.

“ you’re not used to compliments, am I right?”

“ I guess I’m not, I’m not complaining about Sehun, I mean he’s my boyfriend, I love him, I know how he is, but sometimes I’d like to hear from him something like ‘’you’re so handsome today Baekhyun’’ rather than you sucked me so good today Baekhyun”

This time was Chanyeol the one blushing.

Awkward silence.

“ so...I have to go now, thank you Baekhyun for the chat, it was pleasure”

“ for me too, please Chanyeol could you take care of Sehun today? For me?”

“ of course”

“ thank you, a lot”

Chanyeol winked at him and left, without the newspaper.

It was about past midnight when someone rang the bell of Baekhyun’s house where he lived alone.

He was so worried about Sehun that he wasn’t even sleeping and he ran at the door.

When he opened it there were Chanyeol and a very drunk Sehun.

“ I won baby!” exclaimed Sehun jumping toward Baekhyun and kissing him.

“ sorry Baekhyun for the hour, he actually won, he drank and well, I couldn’t let him there like this or let him take the car and drive, when I asked him where he lives he told me to bring him here”

“ yesssss, I wanted to see you Baekhyun to celebrate the victory with a good fuck” exclaimed Sehun hugging Baekhyun.

“ Sehun, please, you’re drunk, go upstairs and take a shower”

“ will you come with me?”

“ yes, Sehun, go, I’ll come to take a shower with you, go now”

“ sorry Chanyeol and thank you” he said when Sehun left them.

“ no problem”

“ he’s a fucking stupid idiot who needs a babysitter, I’m really sorry”

“ really Baekhyun, don’t worry about me, are..are you going to be okay?”

“ with him drunk and needy to fuck me? yes, I’m used to it, don’t worry”

“ mmm okay, I’ll leave you then”

“ okay, thank you again, drive safely”.

“ Baekkieeeeee are you coming?” asked a very drunk Sehun from the bathroom

“ yes, I’m coming Sehun, I’m coming”.

As soon as he entered the bathroom, Sehun, already naked, took him and started to kiss him roughly.

He couldn’t lie to himself, Baekhyun knew that he loved that, all the angry, rough sex with Sehun. Probably having sex in that moment was a way to stop thinking about how he was worried about him and also angry because he got drunk again and Chanyeol had to babysit him.

“ shit babe, you should have seen me, I ride that car so well” said Sehun while Baekhyun’s hand was on his dick.

“ride me Sehun, fuck that car, ride me”. Sehun laughed.

“ as you wish babe, of course” he exclaimed before thrusting in Baekhyun.

Shower sex was great, maybe too wet and slick, especially if one of them was drunk, but great.

“ sehun, how much did you win?” asked Baekhyun once in bed, between Sehun’s arms: “ a lot babe” he answered.

“ a lot. Are you going to use them all to pay Chanyeol for the new car?” but Sehun was already sleeping.

For once, just for once, Baekhyun would have loved that Sehun kept the money, for himself, for them.

Probably Sehun thought it was a waste of money, using them for other things that weren’t cars, but Baekhyun would have loved to spend a weekend away with him, having a very good dinner, or just saving money to buy a house of their own.

He wondered if Sehun had ever thought about that, probably not.

Still wet from the shower, with Sehun’s arm around his waist, he fell asleep too.

When he woke up Sehun was still sleeping, but he had to go to open the kiosk. He knew that even a war would have not waken Sehun up, but trying to be very quiet, he got ready and left the house.

It was about eleven in the morning when the first customer entered, and it was Chanyeol.

“ hey, yesterday when I got home I realized that at the end I forgot to buy the journal” he said while touching his red hair.

“actually I’m glad you’re here, I wanted to thank you again, for yesterday night”

“ don’t worry Baekhyun, really. Was everything okay after I left? I guess so, seeing your neck”

That morning he didn’t even check himself at the mirror, but he could imagine what Chanyeol was talking about, since Sehun really loved his neck.

He blushed.

“ don’t worry, I can totally understand you. Angry sex is the best, I’m not judging”.

But hearing those words from Chanyeol made him blush more.

“ uh that, I want the newspaper” he exclaimed pointing at a car newspaper.

“ so thank you, see you around Baekhyun”

“ thank you again Chanyeol”.

Why? he asked himself

Why what? Asked a little voice inside his head.

Why was he blushing because of Chanyeol?


	3. Chapter three

He was trying to have some time to relax, after a day of work, by reading a book when he heard someone calling him from outside. He looked outside the window and there he was Sehun, leaning on his new car, just like a perfect boyfriend from a movie.

He couldn’t help but smile. Seeing Sehun there, waiting for him, reminded him of the first times he went to pick him up for their dates.

“ come outside Baekhyun, let’s go for a ride”.

He put on some decent clothes and reached Sehun.

“ hi babe, ready?” said Sehun kissing Baekhyun.

“ where are we going?” asked Baekhyun once in the car.

“ remember that new restaurant when they have delicious meat that you wanted to go?”

Baekhyun nodded.

“ the car was expensive, but not so much, so I have some money left from the victory, let’s go have a proper inner”

Baekhyun couldn’t believe it.

“ sehun are you serious? Don’t you want to use the money to take accessories for the car or save them for future?”

“ no, I want to use them now, with you”.

Baekhyun smiled. He was so happy.

“ that smile, I missed it”

“ sorry Sehun”

“ why are you sorry? Listen Baekhyun, I know that I’m not the perfect boyfriend. I’m a jerk that makes you always worry, I know, I don’t deserve you. But I really love you, you know that”

“ yes, I know” he said kissing his cheek.

“ you could have told me that we were going out to have dinner here, I would have worn better clothes”

“ shut up, you’re beautiful as always, your ass in those jeans is amazing” he said winking at him.

The restaurant was very nice, and the meat amazing. He had never ate such a delicious meat.

They were eating the dessert when something happened. That something was Sehun ruining everything.

“ Baekhyun, I have to tell you a thing”

“ I hate when people start like that, what? What happened?”

“ the winner of yesterday race not only won money, but has to participate at tomorrow’s race”.

Baekhyun laughed and Sehun watched him surprised.

“ of course, it was going too well to be real. Just tell me a thing Sehun, did you bring me here because you know I would have been mad at this news? You wanted to buy me with this dinner or you really wanted to bring me here because you knew I wanted to eat here?”

“ of course because I wanted you to finally have a dinner here and spend an evening with you!”

“ still, I appreciate this, a lot, really, but I won’t change my mind about the race, but you don’t care, you never need my permission”

“ Baekhyun, c’mon babe, please! Listen to me”

“ talk”

“ stay by my side tomorrow, like we used to do, do you remember? The adrenaline, the sex after it? Having you by my side helps me a lot, you know that”

“ Sehun I can’t”

“ I promise you I will stop”

“ I don’t believe you”

Sehun got up and kneeled in front of him

“ Sehun! Get up, everyone is watching you!!”

“ Byun Baekhyun, stay with me tomorrow and I promise you that will be the last race of my life”

A part of Baekhyun didn’t believe him. He had already said that, more than once, but he had never stopped.

But he felt that that time something was different. He wanted to believe it.

“ okay” he exclaimed

“ really?”

“ really. Sehun, you promised me, remember, please”

“ I know babe, thank you”.

When he woke up that morning, he couldn’t imagine how that day would have ended. Sehun taking him out to eat a real dinner, he agreeing to ride with Sehun, Sehun promising that that would have been the last race.

Finally, everything was going well in his life, he thought once in his bed.

He was turning the lights off when he received a message from Sehun.

Babe, could you do me a favor tomorrow morning? Could you go to Chanyeol? he has to give me a thing for the car but I can’t go there before the race, if you can, do it instead of me. I’ll come to get you at 6 pm. Thank you, I love you.


	4. Chapter four

After breakfast Baekhyun decided to go to Chanyeol by foot since the weather was very nice.

When he arrived at the garage, Chanyeol was working at a car’s engine, he was wearing a sleeves shirt and Baekhyun couldn’t help but admire his muscled arms. The music was on and he was singing while working.

Baekhyun liked that scene so much that he didn’t want to bother him. But Chanyeol saw him, he stopped singing and smiled.

“ sorry, you were enjoying the song, you’re very good at singing”

“ thank you, I guess you’re here to take the thing for Sehun”

Baekhyun nodded.

“ wait here, I’ll bring it to you”

“ thank you” Baekhyun said once Chanyeol came back with a box.

“ tomorrow I will ride with Sehun”. He didn’t know why he said that, so randomly.

“ I see. I thought you were afraid”

“ I am, actually I’m fucking scared, but he promised me that this will be the last”

“ ah”

“ you don’t believe it”

“ I can’t talk, I don’t know him”

“ I think that this time he really means it”

“ are you try to convince me or yourself?”

“ no, I know it. I’m sure of it”

“ be careful this evening, please”

“ you don’t know me, why are you saying that? why do you care so much?”

“ because I’m a polite and nice guy, and so are you”

“ right”

“ and because if something happens to you I will fucking miss that pretty little face of yours”

He didn’t expect that.

“ sorry, I mean, I was kidding, not that you don’t have a pretty face, I mean, I was…you have a boyfriend and …sorry”

“ don’t be, please, Chanyeol, don’t be sorry about that”.

Chanyeol smiled.

“ so I’m going, thank you”.

“ be safe”.

Why did he care so much about Chanyeol thinking that he’s pretty?

Because everyone likes compliments, yes, of course.

And of course Chanyeol was very attractive, so it was normal to be flattered by complements from a nice guy.

He had to stop thinking about a guy he barely knew and get ready for the race.

The last time he was beside Sehun during a race was a year before. When they started to date he was always next to him. He loved that too, the adrenaline, the speed, it was so exciting. Watching Sehun driving so fast was a great show, the passion he could see in his eyes, the same he could see when they had sex after the races. Great times. Then all that began to become annoying to Baekhyun, sometimes even scary.

Sehun mocked him saying that he was becoming older and boring. He preferred older and wiser.

Except for that day.

He was scared, a lot, but he could also feel the adrenaline, like years ago.

He remembered that for important races he had an outfit that Sehun said it brought luck, luckily his body hadn’t changed and he still could wear those tight black jeans, the sleeves yellow shirt and his beloved leather jack.

“ shit Baekhyun, I missed seeing you with that outfit” said Sehun as soon as he got in the car.

“ you’re beautiful, are you ready?”

“ not really, you?”

“ with you I’m more than ready, let’s go”.

“ Baekhyun! I missed your face around here!” exclaimed Jongin as soon as he saw him. Jongin was a really close friend of Chanyeol, he also loved cars, more than people.

“ it’s good to see you Jongin, I can see that nothing changed here, and always the same persons”

“ hey, I’m not the same person you were used to see here” exclaimed a very deep voice behind him

“ Chanyeol!”

“ hi guys, Baekhyun”

“ I didn’t know you would have come”

“Chanyeol become our official mechanic, he’s very good” said Sehun.

“ babe I’m going to talk with the others, wait for me here and try not to freak out” Sehun said kissing him.

“ here, take” exclaimed suddenly Chanyeol giving him a beer

“ what? Where did you get it?”

“ I’m not only the mechanic, I’m also in charge of the alcohol, you’re freaking out, drink a little, it can help you”

“ thank you” he said accepting the beer.

“ so are you sure?”

“ well I’m here”

“ that is not an answer”

“ yes, I’m sure about it”.

“ hey go easy Baekhyun, drink slowly and not the whole bottle or you will throw up in the car” he said while taking the bottle away from Baekhyun.

“ I have to go now, I need to check the cars before the race starts”

“ okay, thank you for the beer”

“ anyway, Baekhyun, you look good with that outfit” he said before leaving.

“ hey babe, why is your face so red?” asked a few minutes later Sehun when he come back.

“ it must be the adrenaline” he lied. He knew why he was red. Again, it was Chanyeol’s fault. He knew it, even if he tried not to think about it.

“ it’s our turn baby, let’s go, it’s time for a ride”.

There he was, in the car. He could feel the noise of every cars. He could feel Sehun’s excitement and his heart.

Boom.

It started.

He was used to Sehun driving fast, but during the races fast wasn’t the right word.

It felt like he was flying. But a few minutes after the fear left the place for the adrenaline and Baekhyun was enjoying it. He felt good, free.

“ Sehun faster!” he screamed when he saw that he was near the end of the race.

“ that is what you will tell me later in bed baby, just wait, I’m winning, I’m so near”.

And he was right, he won again.

When they got off the car everyone was celebrating Sehun, he was so happy. He was happy and proud of him, happy because of his promise and because of the ride.

“congratulations Sehun, you really are the best!” Chanyeol said joining them.

“thank you, but I have to admit that having Baekhyun near me helped me a lot, thank you babe” he said kissing him.

He was used to be kissed, also touched, in public, but not like that. Sehun was devouring his lips and he could feel his hands all over his body. He could also hear other people cheering and screaming.

When Sehun stopped the kiss he felt his face on fire, everyone was clapping and smiling and screaming, Sehun was so proud of himself. But even if everyone were looking at them he could feel two eyes on him, he knew that Chanyeol was looking at him, why couldn’t he looking at him back? Why was he afraid? No, he felt ashamed!

When he finally looked at him Chanyeol was staring at them without smiling. Just when he realized that Baekhyun was looking at him he tried to smile. What was that?

“c’mon guys, we need to celebrate, let’s go drink something, I offer to everyone!” screamed Sehun. “ Chanyeol don’t try to run away, I want you there too” he said when he saw Chanyeol going to the other side. At Sehun’s words he stopped and smiled at him, nodding.


	5. Chapter five

They went to drink at the pub. Him, Sehun, Chanyeol, Jongin and some other guys who participated at the race. Sehun was drinking a lot. But also himself and Chanyeol. He was in front of him and sometimes when Baekhyun looked up, he realized that Chanyeol was looking at him.

“ Sehun, I can't drive that fucking car!” said Baekhyun when everyone began to leave.

“ I can, I will drive you home with Sehun’s car” said Chanyeol.

“ and yours?”

“ I don’t live too far away from here, I can come back to take it tomorrow”

“ are you sure?”

“ I can’t leave you here, especially with Sehun like that, he can’t drive, you can’t, I can, let’s go”.

He sat next to Sehun behind, while Chanyeol was driving.

Sehun kept touching Baekhyun, his hand kept touching his thigh.

“Sehun, not here” he whispered, but Sehun ignored him.

It wasn’t the first time Sehun touched him like that outside their room, at the end he was just touching his thigh and no one could see them, the only other person in the car was driving. But still, Baekhyun felt uncomfortable because that person was Chanyeol and he knew that if he just looked up in the mirror he could see what was happening behind him, he just hoped he didn’t watch.

Once arrived at Baekhyun’s place Chanyeol helped him to bring Sehun inside.

“Chanyeol, take the car to go to your home, it’s not a problem, tomorrow we will think about taking the cars, in the mean time I’ll have mine, if we need it we can use that”

“ thank you. So I’m leaving”

But Sehun stopped him, grabbing his arm.

“ don’t leaveeeeeee”

“ Sehun let him go, it’s late, he already took us here, because you’re drunk”

“ chanyeollieeeee stay here with usssssss, I have a gift for you, to say thank you for bringing us home”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked at him confused.

Suddenly Sehun pushed Baekhyun towards Chanyeol.

“ sehun! What the fuck are you doing?”

“ you’re his present, i’m not dumb, I saw how he looked at you, how couldn’t you notice Baekkie? C’mon, he clearly wants you and I think that you wouldn’t mind if he joins us, don’t you? I mean, he’s hot, it will be okay”

“ Sehun, you’re drunk, stop it” said Chanyeol

“ yes, I’m drunk, but I’m not kidding. Chanyeol c’mon I know that you want to fuck him, I can see it, it’s okay, I’m not mad at you, I mean, Baekhyun is so beautiful, I totally understand you and I can share him with you tonight”

“ Sehun, stop it, I’m right here, don’t say those things, don’t talk as if I’m not here, I’m not a whore, I’m your boyfriend” said Baekhyun angrily

“ and I loveeeee you, but I’m really a good friend, Chanyeol helped me a lot, I want to give him what he wants for once, an I know you want him too Baekhyun, I saw you looking at him, you can’t wait to have his dick in your mouth, I know you babe, I know how you love to suck dicks”

“ Sehun” Baekhyun had never felt so angry.

“ Sehun, you don’t know what you’re saying” said Chanyeol.

“ I bet that if I touch you there Chanyeol you’re fucking hard, the thought of fucking my boyfriend, of his mouth around your dick is making you hard” he said walking toward him, blocking him between his body and the wall.

“ Sehun, leave me” exclaimed Chanyeol. But Sehun did what he had just said, and he was right. Chanyeol was hard. He laughed.

“ told you, by the way, congrats for your size, Baekhyun you’d love it”

“ Okay stop it, Sehun fucking stop it, I’m not telling you to leave just because you’re drunk, but stop it. Chanyeol, please, go, I’m so sorry, but you have to go or he won’t stop, go, please” he said looking desperate at the boy.

Chanyeol nodded and moving Sehun away from him he went away.

“ Oh Sehun, you’re a fucking idiot, I will never forgive you this, remember it” said Baekhyun leaving him alone there and going up the stairs

“ babeeeeee help, I am coming with you”

“ hell no, I’ve already helped you enough, stay there, just sleep on the floor, I don’t fucking care. Goodnight”.

When he woke up the next morning he wondered why Sehun wasn’t with him, he remembered that he was in his house. Then he also remembered everything that happened.

He couldn’t believe that Sehun really said those words. He had seen him drunk lot of times, he always said stupid things, but he had never behaved like that. He was so angry, so ashamed. Not only he though that he could have never looked at Chanyeol again in the eyes after that night, but he was ashamed of himself. He knew that Sehun was drunk and talking nonsense, but he clearly remembered when he said that he had seen how he looked at Chanyeol. And he knew he was right, he just didn’t want to admit that to himself. He repeated himself that it was normal at the end, Chanyeol was very good looking, he was nice to him, of course he liked him, but just for that. He loved Sehun, he wanted Sehun. End of the story.

He caught Sehun looking at other boys too sometimes, but he didn’t care, he always said that even when you are not single you till have eyes to admire beauty, it wasn’t a sin watching other people. At the end of the day he was with Sehun, he loved him, that was all that mattered.

Of course, he was also angry with Sehun.

He got up and when he went downstairs Sehun was at the table in the kitchen, with the head between his hands. When he realized that Baekhyun was there he immediately stood up and went to hug him.

“ I’m an idiot”

“ yes, you’re”

“ I know. I…I can understand if you don’t want to talk to me anymore, I was a fucking idiot, towards you and Chanyeol. You know I really didn’t mean what I said. I was drunk”

“ I know, but still”

“ I know I know , I don’t deserve you”

“ no, you don’t”

“ I love you”

“ I know that. Do me a favor, because I don’t think I will be able to see Chanyeol for a long time, go to him and apologize”

“ yes, of course. But first I want to talk to you. Baekkie, I didn’t meant to treat you like that”

“ I know, but you hurt me”

He had never seen Sehun like that, he could clearly see that he was sorry.

“ that was really the last race, I will keep my promise, I will fix everything, everything will be fine, I swear, I will be better”

“ I’m an idiot, because I believe you, I want to trust you”

“ I love you so much” he said kissing him, and Baekhyun let him.

“ now I’ll go to Chanyeol, to say sorry”

“ you better do it, go”.

Baekhyun felt like an idiot. Why was he like that? Probably a lot of people would have left Sehun after that night, probably even before, but he couldn’t. At the end Sehun was drunk, he didn’t mean what he said. The race’s problem was over, since that was the last one.

Chanyeol, well he wasn’t a problem. Him and Sehun had lot of problems, but not jealousy, cheating or love problems. Their feelings were true. He didn’t love Chanyeol, he just found him very attractive, that wasn’t cheating.

Even if a voice in his head sometimes made him wonder how it would have been to be Chanyeol’s boyfriend.

That afternoon he had to work. Afternoons at the kiosk were boring, more than mornings.

Finally, when he was about to fall asleep, someone entered. Chanyeol.

Baekhyun stopped to breathe. He didn’t expect that.

“hi” he said shyly.

Chanyeol waved at him.

“do you need a newspaper?”

“actually no”

Baekhyun looked at him.

“I’m here for you”

“for me?”

“how are you?”

“I’m fine, thank you, why are you asking that?”

“your drunk boyfriend tried to push you to have sex with me and treated you like a whore, in front of me, yesterday evening”

“that..yes, no I’m fine. I know Sehun, he was drunk, he didn’t mean what he said”

“I hope that”

“I’m sure of that. I’m sorry if you were involved again”

“me too. Anyways this morning Sehun came to apologize to me”

“great”

“yes, and I invited him and Jongin for a beer, do you want to come too?”

“no, thank you, I’ll let you guys enjoy your chats about cars”

“are you sure you’re okay?”

Baekhyun nodded, surprised about seeing Chanyeol caring about him so much.

“I know it’s not my business and I don’t have the right to talk, since I barely know you and Sehun, but I want to be sincere with you Baekhyun. I don’t doubt your feelings towards him and his for you, but he’s jerk. Don’t get angry, he is, you know that. He’s an idiot, you deserve better than him, you don’t deserve a guy that while drunk treats you like that”

“you’re right, you don’t have the right to say that” said Baekhyun. Why he cared so much about what Chanyeol said?

“I’ll leave now, but to end my sincere speech I want to add a thing. You said that he was drunk and didn’t know what he was saying, but he wasn’t wrong about me”

Baekhyun looked at him, he wanted to reply, but he didn’t know what to say, and before he could think of something to say Chanyeol had already left the kiosk.


	6. Chapter six

What did Chanyeol mean?

You fool, you know exactly what he means, he said to himself.

So Sehun was right, Chanyeol liked him.

Probably Sehun acted like that out of jealousy.

He was used that in the couple Sehun was the one that everyone wanted to fuck. He knew that he wasn’t bad looking, but Sehun was the only one that had ever shown interest toward him.

Probably because of that, because it was something new, that Baekhyun felt good. He felt good, thinking that Chanyeol liked him, that he wanted him. Did he have to feel guilty for that? Yes. No. He didn’t know, it was the first time he actually cared for another boy who wasn’t Sehun, in that way.

He had the answer. Yes. Chanyeol was a crush. It could happen. He was with Sehun for two years, he loved him, he wanted him, he found him handsome and sexy, but he wasn’t blind and Chanyeol was very handsome too, also very nice and he liked his company. So yes, it was a crush. A crush is something that easily goes away, probably the next month he would forget about all the mess, probably it was just his hormones. Yes, nothing serious.

It was about dinner time when he opened the fridge and realized that it was empty. He put a jacket on and decided to go buy something at the convenience store.

He was choosing which chips to buy when he saw Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol? Isn’t Sehun at your place?”

“yes, he’s there with Jongin, we run out of beer and I offered to come and get some”

“please don’t let him drink too much”

“don’t worry, seeing him drunk again is the last thing I want, are you buying your dinner?” Baekhyun nodded

“ come with me! We’re eating pizza, you need proper food, not chips, and also company, c’mon!”.

He wanted to stay alone that evening, but his stomach wanted the pizza. And probably spending the evening with them would have put all his thoughts to sleep.

“okay, I’ll come”

“great!” exclaimed Chanyeol smiling.

“do you like your job Chanyeol? Do you like being involved in the race world?” he asked out of curiosity in the car.

“yes and no. I mean when I was younger I wanted to be a musician, I like music, I can play guitar and piano”

“you can also sing!”

‘’But I needed money for that, so I began to help my friend who was the previous owner of the garage, this is why you never saw me before, I didn’t live here, I just came here to work, but then my friend decided to quit when his wife got pregnant, and to move, so he gave me the garage. I still want to became a musician, I’m doing this just to earn money for buy better material to work with, to travel and participate to auditions”

“that’s great, really Chanyeol, I hope you can make it, I’m sure you will”

“thank you Baekhyun. And well once here I met Jongin, he got me involved into the race world. As I told you before I’m not a big fan of it, but I can earn a lot from this and also earn interesting nights”

“what? Really? Who? Do I know him?” asked Baekhyun. He was curios but, well why the thought of Chanyeol with someone was bothering him?

“I won’t tell you, but I guess you do, and not just one, you know the race world is full of…”

“horny guys who can’t wait to be fucked by you”

“I guess so” said Chanyeol looking at Baekhyun who blushed.

“anyway, we’re here”.

‘’come, they are waiting behind the house, I have a little garden” he said with the beers in his hands.

Baekhyun followed him

“guys I’m here and not only with the beers, Baek…oh shit” he said making the beer falling.

Baekhyun froze. You know when you see something that shocks you and your brain doesn’t accept it, so you just freeze, not understanding what you’re seeing, if it’s real or not.

This was what his eyes saw: Jongin, without his pants, sitting on a chair, his eyes closed, he was moaning, while his hands played with someone’s hair. Between his spread legs there was Sehun, kneeled in front of him, so busy sucking Jongin’s dick that he didn’t realize that he was there.

It seemed being there watching that for hours, but it was just few seconds later that Baekhyun walked away.

“ Baekhyun!” screamed Chanyeol.

Finally Jongin and Sehun realized that they weren’t alone anymore.

“you two idiots! You had to suck his dick here? At my place? Couldn’t you wait to be alone?”

“we were alone!”

“Jongin you’re fucking stupid! Baekhyun saw you! And I can’t even go to take some beers that I find you like this?”

“ Baekhyun? Why did you bring him here?” asked desperate Sehun.

“so now it’s my fault Sehun? You’re a piece of shit, you really don’t deserve him”

“you don’t have the right to say that, you don’t know me, you don’t know Baekhyun, you’re just a new guy who wants to fuck him”

“yes, okay I want to fuck him, so? I could treat him better, I could give all he wants, not only sex, I would listen to him, I…like him”

Sehun laughed.

“you like him? I feel pity for you, Baekhyun has never loved anyone but me”

“he’s an idiot then”

‘’hey, don’t call me idiot!” exclaimed Baekhyun who didn’t run away too far and had heard everything.

“Baekhyun, love, babe I can explain!”

“Sehun, there is nothing to be explained, let’s be real, how can you explain the fact that you were sucking his dick? Don’t tell me that you were drunk, because it’s not an excuse. Anyway Chanyeol is right, I’m an idiot, you’re a bastard, and you know what? These days I felt like a shit, like a whore, as you called me, because I find Chanyeol nice, very nice, and God only knows from how long you and Jongin have been fucking, maybe it is not even just Jongin, probably if Chanyeol didn’t like me you would have fucked him too”

“Baekhyun, I’m sorry”

“me too Sehun, me too”

“go, please, Jongin, Sehun go away” said Chanyeol.

“okay, Baekhyun are you coming with me?” asked Sehun

“are you kidding? Hell no, go Sehun, I can’t stand your sight, go away. Or you want me to pay you with the same money? You know I could kneel and suck Chanyeol’s dick right now, in front of you, I’d love that, a lot”

“Sehun, just go!” said again Chanyeol.


	7. Chapter seven

“two beers are still safe, let’s drink them” said Baekhyun taking the bottles on the floor and sitting on the grass.

“Baekhyun, do you want me to take you home?” asked Chanyeol sitting next to him.

“no”

“answer me, for real, be sincere, how are you? Talk to me”

“a shit Chanyeol. You know what? I’m not even angry at him, I don’t care if he cheated, I feel a shit because I’m a stupid”

“it’s not your fault”

“yes, Chanyeol, it is. I always closed my eyes when it was about him, I trusted him every time he told me he changed”

“that is love, when you love someone you always trust this person, for the better, you believe in him”

“and me? I loved him, but I didn’t love myself”

“I’m sorry”

“don’t be, actually I’m happy. This had to happen, or I’d have kept living like that, destroying myself for him, so yes, let’s celebrate”

‘’Baekhyun easy”

“no, I went easy all my life” he said finishing his beer.

“can I have yours too, please? “

Chanyeol gave it to him.

“you really think that?” he asked.

“what?”

“I heard everything. You really like me?”

‘’I think that is obvious, only you didn’t understand it”

“I’m a stupid”

“no, stop calling you like that”

“Chanyeol? please, kiss me”

“Baekhyun, you’re shocked and you’re drinking, don’t do things you will regret”

“Chanyeol, kiss me, please, please, please, I need it, I need to be kissed, if…if you want it, I want to be kissed with a real kiss”

“Baekhyun, of course I want it!” he exclaimed taking Baekhyun’s face between his big hands.

“you’re so beautiful Baekhyun, you don’t even know that, how beautiful you are” he said before kissing him.

Baekhyun took chanyeol’s shirt, holding on to him like if he was falling.

“I have never been kissed like that” he said with tears in his eyes.

“Baekhyun, come here” he said hugging him.

“Chanyeol, I want you”

“me too, but not now, a kiss is okay, you’re sober enough, but no, I don’t want it to be like that, I want you to think about it, when you feel okay again”

“but I’m okay and I know what I want, I want you to fuck me” he said moving on his lap

“Baekhyun, I swear, you can’t even imagine how hard is for me to control myself, having you like this, begging me, if I’d listen to my body I’d fuck you right now, for hours”

“do it” said Baekhyun kissing his neck

“no, I don’t want it like this, I don’t want you to remember our first time on this day, understand me, please”

Baekhyun stopped kissing him and looked at him in his eyes:”I don’t deserve you”

“no, you deserve someone who likes you, I’m here for you”

“can I just stay here tonight? Please, I…it’s okay if you don’t want to have sex with me tonight, just hold me, can you do that?”

Chanyeol smiled and kissed him.

He lead Baekhyun in his room.

“do you want to take a shower?”

“no, I just want to close my eyes, come here with me”.

Chanyeol laid down beside him, caressing his face.

“I’m here Baekhyun, I’m not going anywhere, now sleep”.

“Chanyeol!” he screamed when he suddenly woke up the next morning.

“hey hey I’m here, I’m right here, next to you” he said hugging him.

“I…I had a nightmare, sorry”

“don’t worry, I’m here. Baekhyun, you cried in your sleep, I felt so useless”

Baekhyun kissed him.

“you’re not”.

“let’s go, I’ll make you breakfast”.

“you can also cook, you’re husband material Chanyeol”

“hey, don’t rush things, we just started dating, it’s too early to talk about marriage” he laughed.

“we are? I mean, are we dating?”

‘’if it’s what you want. You want it? Baekhyun, you really want me or…”

“I do, you’re not my distraction from Sehun”

“I’m glad to hear that, anyway, you’ve just…well, let’s go easy, is it okay?”

‘’everything you want Chanyeol”

“good, so now I want you to finish your breakfast, go take a shower and I’ll take you home, okay?”

“yes sir” he said smiling.

“do you have to work today?” asked Chanyeol once in front of Baekhyun’s house.

“no, I called my dad after the shower telling him that I don’t feel good so I wanted to take a break for today”.

“it’s a good idea, so I’ll go, Baekhyun, if you need something, I’m here for you, right?”

Baekhyun kissed him: “I know”.

Once in his house he directly went to his room, he fell on the bed and started to cry. He didn’t even know why he was crying for. For Sehun? For himself? Because he knew that something similar would have happened? No, he was confused, but those tears weren’t because he was sad, at least not all of them. He loved Sehun, he still loved him, but he finally understood that it was a sick love, not a real one, he didn’t deserve that, but also Sehun deserved a person that could really understand him. They had fun, it was amazing, but it was over, simply and fast as it started. It was strange to think about his life without Sehun, but he could make it.

He was happy that Chanyeol was there.

If it wasn’t for him probably he would have spent days, probably months, crying and at the end he would have gone back to Sehun.

The thought of having a guy who really liked him, it comforted him a lot. And he really liked Chanyeol, a lot.

He felt free. Yes, it was freedom. He had his life again in his hands and he had Chanyeol. He stopped crying and smiled. He would meet Chanyeol at his garage that afternoon.

He had lunch and then he went for a walk till the garage.

He found Chanyeol working on a car, with his music still on. That day was very hot, probably was that the reason why Chanyeol was working without his shirt on. Baekhyun laughed, it really looked like a movie scene.

“enjoying the view Baekhyun?”

Chanyeol suddenly asked, Baekhyun smiled.

“yes, I have to say yes. I hope I’m not bothering you, I just wanted to see you”

“no, I’m glad you’re here, I just have to finish this car, tomorrow they’re going to do another race”

‘’I see, well don’t worry about me, work, I won’t bother you, I’ll just stay here and…admire”

Chanyeol laughed: “I like that”.

Yes, he was clearly enjoying the view.

Chanyeol’s body was perfect, he loved it. He loved to see the muscles moving while he was working, he loved his focused face and his mouth moving while he was singing.

“Baekhyun, stop it”

“I’m not doing anything!”

“I can see you while you bite your lips or your thumb, while looking at me”

“so?”

“so? It’s driving me crazy Baekhyun!” he said going toward him.

“and so? What are you going to do about it?”

“you’re such a tease, I’m trying to work and you come here, with that pretty face, biting your lips while looking at me, I feel so naked under your gaze”

“well first of all you’re almost naked and I think it’s because I’m taking your clothes off with my eyes”

“really?”

Baekhyun nodded and Chanyeol kissed him. It was different from their first kiss. This was rough.

“shit Chanyeol”

“what? Did I hurt you?”

“no, I have something that hurt between my legs actually”

Chanyeol laughed.

“do you want me to take care of it ?”

‘’would you?”

Chanyeol was going to put his hand inside baekhyun’s pants when a phone rang.

“what a timing, fuck it, who is it?” said Baekhyun taking his phone.

The both looked at the screen , where the name Sehun appeared.

“answer” said Chanyeol.

“should I?”

“I can’t tell you not to, answer”.

“Sehun, what do you want?”

“Baekhyun! I miss you”

“no sehun, please don’t, act like a man”

“I’ll participate to the race, tomorrow”

“disappointed but not surprised”

“if..if you were still mine I wouldn’t participate”

“I don’t believe you anymore Sehun, sorry”

“come, if I see you there I won’t participate, I promise”

“no”

“Baekhyun, please, give me a chance, come, I promise I won’t do anything stupid, if I see you I will stop, really”

“bye Sehun” he said before closing the call.

“did you hear everything?” he asked. Chanyeol, he nodded.

“so?”

“of course I’m not going”

“good, trust me Baekhyun, it’s better like that, for you and for him. He showed you that he can’t be trusted, it’s better like that, I know that it’s hard, really, trust me, but..”

“don’t worry, I won’t go, I promise that”.

Chanyeol kissed him.

“Baekhyun, I hate saying this, but I have to finish the work and I can’t with you here, you’re a beautiful distraction and till tomorrow I will be full of work for the race so, I’ll make you forgive me taking you out after the race, the day after, is it okay?”

“our first date”

Chanyeol smiled: “yes, our first date, maybe it will be the day of first things” he said winking at him.


	8. Chapter eight

He was in bed, not sleepy enough to sleep but tired enough to do nothing, when he received a call from Chanyeol.

“I’m so sorry for making you leave this afternoon, I would have loved to spend all the afternoon with you”

“no, don’t worry, you were working, I totally understand you, really”

“thank you, I didn’t think that having you there would be such a distraction”

“sorry for that, I was distracted too”

“glad to be a distraction for you, but if you react like that just seeing me without a shirt….”

“slow down boy” he said laughing: “ it’s just…I like your body”

“thank you, I..well I haven’t seen a lot about yours, but I like your hands”

“my hands?”

“yes, your hands are little and soft, I like them, I like the feeling of your hands on me”

“well…wait when my hands will be…”

“on my whole body?”

“on your dick”

“Baekhyun”

“Chanyeol”

“are you going to tease me always?”

“yes, I guess so”

“you’re driving me crazy, really”

“and I’m not even sorry. Anyway, I'm getting very sleepy now so..”

“so you’ve just gave me a boner and now you’re going to sleep, thank you”

“you’re welcome, think of me while taking care of it, good night” he exclaimed before closing the call, smiling.

Finally he had a good night of sleep, without nightmares, without thoughts, he just slept. Of course everything was going perfectly and something had to ruin the mood. When he took the phone he found messages from Sehun.

Please Baekhyun come

Baekhyun I need you

Please Baekhyun I swear that If you come I won’t get in that damn car

Baekhyun, if you won’t come I will drive but I have no idea what will happen

Baekhyun I can’t stop thinking about you, I can’t drive like that

There were other ten messages like those.

At first he didn’t care, he thought that Sehun was behaving like a spoiled child, he wasn’t used to him rejecting him and not having another chance and he just didn’t like to lose.

But certain messages were really making him worried. Was he right? Would he run in that confused mood? Because of him. He knew that during a race you have to be focused at 100%, probably after a break up you’re not in the right mood. But did Sehun really care about them or was he just whining like a cry baby?

He didn’t know, because he had never understood if what he said was real or not, but this time he was scared, for him, really. He couldn’t stay at home thinking that something could happen to Sehun, just because he didn’t want to go there. A part of him was thinking that It wasn’t his fault, if Sehun didn’t feel like running he didn’t have to, he was just trying to catch his attention and he didn’t have to give him what he wanted, as always.

“Byun Baekhyun, you’re fucking weak” he said to himself while, hours later, was in the car reaching the race location.

He was torn, he had thought about it all afternoon. He also wanted to call Chanyeol and talk to him about that, but he knew what he would have told him. Anyway, he could have still warned him about his decision, but he didn’t want to disappoint him, he felt ashamed. But the fear and worry for Sehun were stronger.

When he got off the car he saw Sehun in front of his car, around him there were Jongin and Chanyeol. They were talking to him.

In all that mess in is head he didn’t think that Chanyeol would have been there too. He wanted to run away, but Sehun saw him.

“Baekhyun, you’re here, oh god you’re here!” he screamed running toward him.

He tried to hug him but Baekhyu blocked him: ‘’no, I’m here just for your safety, from your messages you looked desperate, I didn’t want you to get hurt, just that. I want to be sure you won’t get in that car, so please now go home”.

“ride with me!”

“are you kidding me? You told me that if i'd come you would have not partecipated at the race and now you’re asking me that?”

“please I….”

“no, I’m tired of you Sehun. Stop it, you wanted me here, I’m here, please, go home now, we…don’t have anything to talk about. I just want you to be safe, things are over, it’s done”

“after two years?”

“it could have been five years or more, I don’t care, it’s over. Jongin, please, I hope that you don’t care about him just when he sucks your dick, bring him home and be sure that he stays there” he said looking at the other boy who just nodded, without looking at him in the eyes.

“I bet you already went to Chanyeol begging him to fuck you, are you already together eh? Tell me Chanyeol, is he good? He’s so good when he fucks, he is amazing, really and his ass, he tastes so good and he loves so much having dicks in his ass. He’s amazing, he used to scream my name so loud when I fucked him, he loved that, he loved you being rough”

Baekhyun had never felt so angry and humiliated, he wanted to cry but he couldn’t do it there.

Finally Chanyeol spoke, he had never seen him so serious: “Jongin, take him home before I kill him”

The guy didn’t make him repeat it twice, he just grabbed Sehun and took him away.

“Chanyeol...I…” he wanted to apologize for being there but Chanyeol stopped him.

“no, just get in the car and go home. I still have to work here, you go home, now”

He wanted to talk to him, hugging him, he needed him, but he knew that it wasn’t the time, he knew that Chanyeol was angry and probably disappointed by him, so he just did what he said.

He understood two things that night: things with Sehun were really over and he was a disappointment.

He didn’t even start to officially go out with Chanyeol and he had already lied to him. He was a disaster, he deserved to be alone.

He was going to open a beer, he wanted to get very drunk and forget about everything, when the doorbell rang.


	9. Chapter nine

When he opened the door Chanyeol was there.

“ Chanyeol I..” but he couldn’t finish to talk because Chanyeol was kissing him.

“do you hate me?” Baekhyun managed to ask when Chanyeol set his lips free.

“I hate you a lot Baekhyun, I hate you so much because you put others before you, I hate you so much because I like you so much and I can’t get angry”

“I disappointed you…”

“shhh no no, no more talking Baekhyun, I know what you want to say and I understand you, now it’s not time to talk, I can’t stand it anymore, I fucking need you”

“is it because of what Sehun said?”

“I don’t care of what he said, I don’t care about your sexual life with him, I don’t care about him, I care about you, and me” he answered while taking Baekhyun’s shirt off.

“Is this the right moment?” asked Baekhyun while Chanyeol was kissing his bare chest.

“you mean if is this the right moment to fuck? Do you want it? Because I want it, I need it” he said stopping his kisses, looking at Baekhyun in his eyes.

Baekhyun smiled.

“yes” he said, taking chanyeol’s hand and leading him to his room. As soon as they were there Chanyeol pushed him on the bed.

“I want to make you feel good Baekhyun, I want you to forget all the things he said, I want you to be happy” he said while taking his own shirt off.

“then make me, Chanyeol, make me feel good, please”.

“Baekhyun I… I don’t think I can wait, I need you, a lot” he exclaimed Chanyeol, losing for a few second that air of horny bad boy.

Baekhyun laughed: “do I make you feel like that?”

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hand, taking it to his bulge.

“wow, I’m proud of myself” Baekhyun smiled: “okay, I owe you this” he said while changing his position and moving on Chanyeol.

“do you….”

“yes, let me do it” he said while taking Chanyeol’s pants off.

“you don’t have to”

“I want to. Chanyeol, I want it, you too, I….you’ve helped me a lot, let me take care of you”

“okay, so….wow Baekhyun you’re really….”

“Chanyeol, I’m going to suck your dick, it’s not a big deal”

“it is for me, I mean, you…you have no idea who much I wanted this and now….oh fuck” he couldn’t finish to talk because Baekhyun had already taken him in his mouth.

He was used to Sehun’s size and well, he had to admit that Sehun didn’t complain about it, he was pretty proud actually. But Chanyeol was another thing.

“Baekhyun, baby, if you…are you okay?” probably Chanyeol understood that Baekhyun was having an hard time there.

But Baekhyun kept going on.

He kept going on and on, till Chanyeol came, inside his mouth.

Before Chanyeol was able to talk again Baekhyun was cleaning his face with the bed sheet, with a satisfied smile on his face.

“are you that proud? Gosh love, I thought you were going to choke, are you into that?”

Baekhyun laughed.

“I just wanted to finish it, I want to finish what I start and that was my way to say thank you”

Chanyeol kissed him.

“even in bed you put others first, don’t you? Well now It’s my turn”

“please, go on Park Chanyeol, I won’t complain about that” he said while Chanyeol was taking his last clothes off.

As soon as Chanyeol softly touched Baekhyun’s dick he moved up his hips.

“needy, aren’t we?” he asked kissing his neck.

“Chanyeol, since it seems that you have….long things, could you reach that night table? You’ll find things that we need now” he said, pointing at condoms and lube on it.

“do you leave them like that, like they were part of the furniture?” asked Chanyeol while taking them.

“ well you know, when your boyfriend is a very needy and horny boy you have to always be ready for that, Sehun was the only one who entered in my room and when he did well it was for having sex with me, so I keep them there and…what? Why are you looking at me like that? Am I in trouble?”

“baby, you’re talking about you having sex with your ex while I’m wearing a condom ready to be in you, what do you think?”

“sorry? I just answered your question”

“well if you really want to keep talking about Sehun I’ll tell you a thing baby boy” he said while making him turning around.

“he said that you like it rough. He said that you used to scream his name” he said while putting some lube on his fingers and starting to touch baekhyun’s hole. The boy shivered in pleasure.

“I don’t care what you did with him, I don’t care whose name you used to scream” he put a finger inside Baekhyun, making him moaning for the surprise.

“I’m here with you now, I’m here with my finger in you, you like it rough? we can do it like that, you like vanilla sex? Also that, whatever and whenever you want Baekhyun, I’m here for you, you just have to tell me what you want and it will be my name you’ll scream” he added a second finger.

“so tell me, what you want Baekhyun?” a third one.

“you”

“be more specific, I want to give you what you want, you just have to tell me”

“I want to make love with you Chanyeol, while looking at you in your eyes”.

Chanyeol stopped moving his fingers inside him. Since Baekhyun was laying down on his belly he couldn’t see him, but suddenly he felt his mouth on his back, then on his neck: “I’d love that” he whispered in his ears.

Chanyeol moved a little, to let the other laying down facing him.

“are you ready or do you need help some more?”

“Chanyeol, I’m ready, really, I…just do it, I need it”.

“you can move faster Chanyeol, I won’t break” Baekhyun kissed him while he was in him.

“I know, I just want to enjoy the moment, the feeling, we have all the time we want to go faster”.

‘’thank you” whispered Baekhyun kissing him, laying his head on his chest.

“I just made you come, it was a pleasure” Chanyeol exclaimed laughing.

“no, you made more than that. I…I have never had sex while looking someone in the eyes like that, it was..”

“amazing”

“yes, so thank you”.


	10. chapter ten

“hey” Chanyeol opened his eyes and saw that Baekhyun was looking at him

“hey to you too sleeping beauty”

“why are you already awake? What time is it?”

“don’t worry, it’s not late, I just woke up and wanted to look at you”

“I don’t know if it’s creepy or romantic, or both”

“I love the shape of your eyes, with those big round eyes and those ears you look like a fairy”

“and is that a compliment?”

“of course it’s a compliment, you’re stunning, in the best way possible”

“thank you, nobody has ever said that to me”

“and I love your mouth, your lips” he said kissing him.

“can I wake up with you telling nice things about me every morning?”

“just if you make breakfast after this”

“sounds good to me” he said hugging him.

“so…your invitation to take me out for dinner the day after the race, is it still valid?” asked Baekhyun while drinking his coffee

“of course, I keep my words. Where do you want to go? At the new restaurant where they have amazing meat?”

“ehm no, I don’t want to eat meat” he answered. I don’t want to think about Sehun, he thought.

“surprise me Chanyeol, take me wherever you want”

“my bedroom?”

“a place where I can eat…okay, don’t say anything, don’t make jokes about eating you” they both laughed.

“I have to go back to the garage love, I have some work to do, but I’m not so busy like the other day, so if you want to come by, seeing you is always a pleasure”

“ so am I allowed to distract you from work?”

“ yes, you’re allowed to. Now I go, the sooner I start, the sooner I finish and the sooner I can take you out to eat”

“thank you, see you later”

Chanyeol kissed him.

“don’t you have to go?” he asked smiling when Chanyeol kept kissing him.

“yes, sorry, now I’ll really go”.

He didn’t want to seem like a clingy boyfriend, but he wanted to see Chanyeol. He felt like a little boy with his first crush. So at the first hours of the afternoon he went to the garage.

“Chanyeol, It’s too hot to work at this hour!” he exclaimed once there, seeing the boy working under the sun, all sweaty.

“Baekhyun, hi!”

“here, take this, drink before you faint” he said giving him a bottle of water.

“thank you, my hero” he said taking the water and drinking.

“uh someone is coming” exclaimed Chanyeol pointing at a car that was going toward them.

It was Sehun.

“no” he whispered. He wasn’t ready to see him, he didn’t want to.

“if you want to go, I understand you” said Chanyeol taking his hand.

“I won’t leave you here alone with him”. Chanyeol smiled at him.

When Sehun got off his car and he was standing there, in front of them, there was an awkward silence. Chanyeol was the first to talk.

“why are you here?”

“I hoped that Baekhyun was here”

“what do you want from him?”

“to apologize” he answered, then he looked at Baekhyun: “I know that my apologies are worthless, what is done is done, I’m not trying to go back, we can’t, I know that, I understood that. I would never ask you to come back with me, because I care about you and I’m so sorry for not having showed it that to you when I had to, now it’s too late”.

Baekhyun knew that he really felt what he was saying, because the Sehun he knew would have never talked like that.

‘’Baekhyun, I want you to know that I really loved you”

“I know that”

“but it wasn’t enough, our love wasn’t right, it wasn’t something good for you and I didn’t understand that. Chanyeol was right, I don’t deserve you, I know that and I’m sorry”

“thank you sehun”

“I don’t want you to accept my apologies, I know that you will never forgive me and I can understand you, it’s okay, but I just wanted you to know all this. Chanyeol I’m actually happy you’re here for him”

Chanyeol just nodded.

“I’m also here to give this back to you” he said pointing at the car.

Yes, the old Sehun would have never done that.

“why? you’ve already sold your old car, if you sell this too you can’t participate to races, are you sure?” asked Baekhyun surprised.

“yes, I need to get my shit together”

“It’s not late for that, you know”

“I hope that. I really hope that. So I want to quit races, as I promised it to you”

“I don’t have the money to give you back, you have to wait for that” said Chanyeol.

“don’t worry, I don’t want it, I have to pay, literally, for my mistakes so take them and take the car, really”.

“Sehun, I….”

“you don’t have to say anything, really, It’s fine” he said smiling: “ I just hope you will also have good memories of us”

“I have”

“good. I’ll go now, lucky for me it’s sunny today, so I can take a long relaxing walk till home. Have a nice day guys”.

And that was the moment when Oh Sehun left Baekhyun’s world forever.

“are you okay?” Chanyeol asked him.

“yes, I’m happy he did that and I hope he will get his shit together, he’s not a bad person”

“I know, I know, I also hope that for him”.

“now, Baekhyun I think that it’s time for you to go home and get ready for our first date”

“is it already that late?”

“I’m just really hungry and I think that my shower will take long time, I’m too dirty”

“oh yes, you’re”

“but you like me so much that you don’t care right? If I kiss you like this, even if I’m so dirty and sweaty”

He grabbed Baekhyun by his waist and pulled him closer to him.

“well….chanyeol….”

“what? I don’t smell, hey”

“yes, you do, but I don’t care” he said kissing him: “ but take a shower. So see you later”.


	11. Chapter eleven

“oh my god, park Chanyeol is that a white shirt?” Baekhyun laughed while getting in chanyeol’s car

“of course, I can dress well too you know”

“you look…..”

“amazing? Beautiful?”

“fucking sexy”

“good, that is what I wanted, anyway you’re gorgeous too”

Baekhyun blushed.

“please, never stop blushing when I compliment you”

“I won’t, I promise”.

Chanyeol took him to a fancy Japanese restaurant.

“did you see at the door the leaflet about music lessons?” Baekhyun asked while eating.

“yes, I already saw it the other day around the city and I’ve already looked at the price”

“is it too much?”

“yes, unfortunately”

“you can sell Sehun’s car”

“yes, I could but the sign up at those classes is going to end soon and I will never sell such a car in such a little time”

‘’I’m so sorry Chanyeol”

“don’t be, I’m used to this. It’s nobody’s fault, I just have to work harder and hope for the future”

“you’re such a great person”

“you say that just because we had sex” he said making both laughing.

“of course! For that and because you really are”

Chanyeol’s phone rang.

‘’it’s one of the guys I help during the races”

“don’t worry, answer so I can eat all this by myself” he said winking at him.

“so? Do you have to leave me here during our first date and run to fix a car?” Baekhyun asked once the call ended.

“you won’t get rid of me tonight Baekhyun, anyway no, he said that this weekend they’re going to do a race to close this season and he asked me to help him. He was excited, it seems that the winner will win lot of money”

“I see, well I don’t care about races anymore now. At least you’re not in a car during one of it, so I don’t have to worry and I hope you’re not yawning because you’re bored”

“what? Oh god no no no Baekhyun, I’m so sorry!”

“hey relax, I was kidding, you must be very tired, working under the sun is not easy, let’s go, you need to sleep”

“thank you for taking care of me”

“we take care of each other” said Baekhyun winking at him.

“here you are” exclaimed Chanyeol once he parked the car in front of Baekhyun’s house: “did you enjoy the dinner?”

“yes, thank you, really. Now…”

“now what? What is that smile on your face?”

“I was thinking about two things. The first is that I didn’t have a dessert, and you know why I hate sport cars? They make sex difficult, they don’t have enough space”

“but this isn’t a sport car”

“I know that” said with a smirk Baekhyun while opening the safe belt and leaning toward the boy.

“Byun Baekhyun you’re unbelievable. What are you going to do? Ride me in a car? Where everyone could see us?”

“well actually I just wanted a very hard makeout session, but if you insist for a ride, I’m on it”.

Chanyeol laughed.

Baekhyun, even if in not a very graceful way, moved to sit on Chanyeol’s lap.

“hi” he exclaimed once on him.

“hi to you too handsome boy, do you like where you’re sit?”

“yes, a lot”

“People could see us”

“first of all I don’t see anyone around here. And we’re not doing anything wrong”

“you’re riding me Baekhyun, you’re moving your hips on me”

“but we’re not naked”. Chanyeol laughed.

It didn’t matter if they had their clothes on. Baekhyun was enjoying the friction between them, he could clearly feel chanyeol’s dick through the jeans and he felt it growing under him.

“do you like it Baekhyun? Do you like riding me?”

Baekhyun kissed him.

“I like you so much Baekhyun, I can’t…really, I can’t….”

“what Chanyeol? What can’t you do?” he said moving his hips faster.

“I can’t hold it anymore”

“don’t do it then, come babe”.

Chanyeol had begun to move too and soon they both came.

“I really need to change my pants” Chanyeol laughed.

“thank you for the ride” Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol, still on him.

“no, thank you, so see you tomorrow?”

“always, thank you for the evening”.

He didn’t know Chanyeol for long time, but he was so into him. He was falling very hard and he couldn’t stop it.

He had never found such a person like him and he really wanted the best for him. He felt sorry that he couldn’t take those music lessons, if he had money he would have helped him, but working at the kiosk didn’t make him earn a lot. He felt useless, because Chanyeol had done a lot for him, in so little time and he wanted to give him more than himself. The problem was not only earning the money, but doing it fast.

Fast. Sehun not only drove fast in the races, he also knew how to earn money fast. Races were always the key.

No, that part of his life was over, races were part of his past life, he didn’t even have to think about them.


	12. Chapter twelve

It was nine in the morning when he received a message from Chanyeol: I hope you’re up, open the door for a surprise.

He run at the door, wearing just his boxer and he opened the door. Chanyeol was there, with a bag in his hands.

“good morning sunshine, I brought the breakfast” he said kissing Baekhyun.

“you’re amazing!”

“and you’re sexy like that”.

Baekhyun blushed.

“Baekhyun, I have to tell you a thing’’ Chanyeol said, with a serious face, while Baekhyun was eating.

“I hate when people start like that. But I think I already know what you want to say”

“you know that?”

“you want to participate to the race to win the money”.

Chanyeol looked at him, surprised, but ashamed.

“I…I know what you think, I though about it all night, I was afraid to tell you Baekhyun. I love music, but you’re more important. I don’t want to lose you, I know it’s a crazy idea, if you don’t want me to do it I won’t do it”.

Baekhyun was moved. Yes, he was angry, but not with Chanyeol, with the universe that kept putting races in his life. But Chanyeol was asking him the permission.

“Chanyeol, I love you”.

Chanyeol didn’t expect those words at that moment.

“I love you and I know how much you care about those lessons, I also know that there is no other option”

“Baekhyun I…”

“it’s okay Chanyeol. Do it, if you want it. Don’t ask me to not be worried, I will be, I can’ help it. Don’t ask me to ride by your side. I can’t, but I can’t and I won’t stop you, really.”

“I love you too”.

Baekhyun smiled: “are you scared? Do you know how to ride that car?”

“yes, I know the car very well since I worked on it a lot. I drove sometimes for races, long time ago. I know that there will be more experienced people than me, but I want to try it”

“Chanyeol, you have to be sure. Don’t think just with your heart”

“I know, I didn’t take this decision very easily, I was torn”

“I’m with you Chanyeol”.

The tall guy got up from his chair and grabbed Baekhyun, making him sitting on the table.

“Baekhyun this is the only and last time you will hear the word race, I promise you” he said looking at him in the eyes.

“and I believe you”

“I won’t disappoint you”

“I know Chanyeol. I used to say this also to Sehun, but I now this time that it’s true”.

Chanyeol kissed him.

“Chanyeol, the breakfast, easy!” he exclaimed while Chanyeol was pushing him on the table.

“you’re my breakfast Baekhyun” he said

“Park Chanyeol, are you going to suck me on my kitchen table, with breakfast on it?”

“it’s my way to say thank you and to help you to relax your nerves”

“it seems fair. I won’t stop you”

And he didn’t.

He had to admit that Sehun was more a person who loved to receive than to give. Of course he didn’t complain about that and of course he gave him other things, but it was nice to have Chanyeol taking care of him like that. He enjoyed every second of it, till his orgasm.

“babe, I wouldn’t eat that cupcake now, something that it’s not sugar could be on it, sorry” said Chanyeol laughing.

“so tomorrow” exclaimed Baekhyun while cleaning himself and Chanyeol’s face with a napkin.

Chanyeol nodded.

“Chanyeol, I don’t know if I can stay there, I’m sorry”

“hey no, don’t be. You already doing a lot for me, I won’t ask that too”

“can you spend the night here today? I just want to feel you beside me, please”

“you don’t even have to ask me that. Of course. After work I can go to buy some pizza and take it here, for dinner, is it okay?”

“perfect plan” Baekhyun answered kissing him.

That afternoon he had to work, but even if his body was there his mind wasn’t. He could understand Chanyeol’s decision, but his heart seemed to explode every time he thought about that.

When Chanyeol arrived that evening they ate pizza, talked and cuddled watching a movie, never talking about the race, like it would never happen. And that was okay, for both of them.

“I love the way your skin and hair smell” said Chanyeol once they were in bed.

“do I have a particular smell?”

“yes, when I think of you I always think about peaches, I don’t know why, but that is the parfum that I associate with you, probably also because of your adorable cheeks. But yes, you smell like peaches, I love that"

“I like peaches”

“me too, and your mouth tastes even better” he said kissing him.

“and me? do I have a particular taste or smell?” asked Chanyeol while playing with Baekhyun’s hair

“you smell like gasoline, before the shower, but I love it, really. It’s you and I love it. Then for example now you smell like well actually I don’t how to describe it but you remind me of woods”

“gasoline and woods, wow”

“I like it, don’t complain”

“I won’t. Thank you” he said smiling.

They fell asleep while hugging.


	13. Chapter thirteen

“ did you sleep?” asked Baekhyun when he saw Chanyeol opening his eyes, next to him.

“ not really, you?”

“ me too”

“ today is the day”

“ yes, it is, I can’t wait it to be over”

“ me too babe, me too”

“ Chanyeol, promise me a thing. Drive with your brain, stay focused, of course the reason why you’re doing it it will be a great motivation, but please please, be careful and do what you can, don’t push yourself too much and if it’s destiny you will win, in the other case don’t let that take you down. You will cry, it’s okay, I’m here for you, don’t be ashamed, but you’re strong””

“ you’re amazing”

“ and you’re my boyfriend, so I want my boyfriend back tonight, okay?”

Chanyeol kissed him.

“ now it’s better for me to go, I want to to drive a little before tonight” said Chanyeol after breakfast.

“ Chanyeol” Baekhyun just whispered his name. He didn’t need other words.

Chanyeol hugged him

“ I’ll come back to you, I promise you” he said before leaving the house.

Since all the mess with Sehun happened and he was with Chanyeol he thought to be sure about a thing, he would have never been worried about car races again. Well he was wrong. He knew that it was just a one time thing and for a good reason, but that wasn’t enough to make him less worried.

Probably he was exaggerated, but he couldn’t eat anything for lunch, his stomach was closed. He just kept thinking about Chanyeol in the car.

He knew that he had said to Chanyeol that he couldn’t go there to see him, but he wasn’t sure about that anymore. He had to choose if to stay at home, freaking out because he couldn’t know what was happening or freaking out there, seeing the race in front of his eyes.

At the end he found himself getting dressed to go out. He was doing that also for Chanyeol. He thought and hoped that his presence could have helped him.

He was really ready to say goodbye to car races, forever.

When he arrived there he recognize some faces. Jongin wasn’t there. But neither Chanyeol.

Maye he had changed his mind?

But while he was thinking about that he saw him coming. As soon as Chanyeol saw him he could see his surprised face.

“ Baekhyun?” he exclaimed going toward him: “ why are you here? “

“ I couldn’t stay at home without knowing what is happening here”

“ thank you, I know how hard is for you to be here, but for me It means a lot”

“ I know Chanyeol, I’m here, I’m here” he said hugging him.

“ I’m so scared”

Baekhyun kissed him.

“ do it again, please”

Baekhyun smiled and kissed him.

“ go now, ride that car, I don’t care if you win or not, just do what you have to do and then come to me, I have more kisses for you”.

Chanyeol hugged him again and then he went to get ready.

And there he was again. In front of a big road full of cars ready to go fast and win, ready to watch all that with his heart beating as fast as those cars. It’s just a car race. He thought, but when someone you love is in one of those cars all that was not just a race car. It was something that could be very dangerous, even fatal. He trusted Chanyeol, he knew that he wasn’t a stupid, if he decided that he could ride he trusted him, but they both knew that he wasn’t an expert like all those people there.

Before the gun gave the signal he managed to see chanyeol inside the car, he was smiling at him.

Then the signal.

It started.

He could see all the race since the road they had to do was circular. Three rounds and then it would have been over.

Chanyeol wasn’t between the first cars. But he wasn’t worried, it had just started, often the first cars at the end were the loser ones.

The first round was over and Chanyeol was still between the last cars.

He was sweating and shivering.

“c’mon Chanyeol, c’mon!” he whispered.

As if the boy could hear him his car began to go faster.

The second round was almost over and Chanyeol was doing better.

When the third and last round began, Baekhyun couldn’t breathe. It seemed to be there for hours.

Around him people were screaming the name of their friends, they were all excited and the race was going to be over very soon.

No he couldn’t watch. He couldn’t. Few minutes more and they would have known the winner.

He closed his eyes. He could hear people screaming, clapping and the gun shot.

It was over.

But still he couldn’t open his eyes, he wanted to stay like that. Without knowing what had happened.

“ love, Baekhyun. Open your eyes” he heard a voice behind him. He recognized immediately that voice. Chanyeol.

But he didn’t want to open his eyes. Maybe it was just his imagination, he was so stressed that he heard voices.

But the he felt a hand on his face.

“ Baekhyun, I’m back, I’m here”.

He finally opened his eyes. And Chanyeol was in front of him.

He hugged him.

“ easy, I’m here, relax. It’s over. I’m here” Chanyeol kept whispering in his ears.

“ I didn’t won”

Baekhyun felt that tears were coming.

“ but I arrived second and it seems that I still won some money. With them and the ones I was saving I can make it”

Baekhyun looked at him: “ really?”

Chanyeol kissed him: “ really!”

Baekhyun had never felt so happy.

“ thank you” he said

“ for what? You were the one who come here for me”

“ because you come back as you promised. I’m so proud of you”.


	14. The end

After the race they organized a dinner all together, to celebrate, but Chanyeol said that he preferred to go home with Baekhyun.

They went to chanyeol’s house: “ you don’t have beers at home, let’s go at my place” he said while they were going at home.

“ how was it? What did you feel?” asked Baekhyun once at home, while Chanyeol was taking some beers from the fridge.

“ I can’t explain. I was so scared, my biggest worry was to lose control of the car. But after the first round I was so excited. I felt free, I felt even powerful. I wanted to win so much, for me, for you, for us. I’m not saying that I would do that again, but it was funny, an amazing feeling”

“ it was like sex” he added while putting down his beer: “ not normal sex, you know?”

“ no Chanyeol, I don’t know, why don’t you show me?” he asked with a smirk.

“ well you’re right, I can’t explain with words such feelings. Just for that”

“ of course, just for that”.

They both stood up from their chairs.

“ it was like that sex that you don’t expect to happen, like someone suddenly grab you and push you against a wall” he said while pushing Baekhyun against the wall of the kitchen, gently but at the same time with passion.

“ you can’t move, you know that you’re stocked there, with your face against the cold wall, you body between it and another hot needy body” he said while making him turning around.

“ you’re stocked, you can’t move, at first being so powerless scares you, but then you submit to that feeling, you want that something or someone has power over you”. He put his knee between Baekhyun’s legs, making him spreading them.

“ you’re excited, you know that something is coming, but you don’t know how it will be, not knowing, being powerless, this all excites you”. Baekhyun could feel chanyeol’s boner against his ass.

“ you know that whatever will happen it will leave marks on your body, on your soul”. Chanyeol bite Baekhyun’s neck, making him moaning.

Baekhyun was going crazy, he was loving all that, he could feel and understand every word.

“ oh no no Baekhyun, don’t do that” he said when Baekhyun began to move his hips to find pleasure with the friction between his own boner and the wall.

“ you have to wait, patience is important. When you’re in a car during a race you think you’re the one who is driving, you think you’re in charge, but it’s wrong. You’re just a passenger, it’s like the car is talking to you, telling you how to drive it, how to touch it and soon you learn where to put your hands”.

While talking he had taken Baekhyun’s pants off, leaving his lower body naked. He was touching him, squeezing his butt, making him moaning.

“ once you’ve understood that your hands are in the right place you just have to push, to go on, that is the right spot” . Baekhyun suddenly found a finger in his mouth, he sucked it and before he realized what was going to happen he felt it in his ass.

He was so horny that It hurt.

“ Chanyeol, I need to come, I need it”

“ so are we already at the third and last round of the race it seems. This car is very sensitive”.

He was so excited, so powerless and needy, he didn’t even realize that Chanyeol had left him for few seconds to take something from a drawer of the kitchen. And he had judged him for taking lube and condoms on his night table, at least that was his room, not the kitchen.

“ so Baekhyun, to answer at your question. It was like sex, rough sex”

Baekhyun stopped breathing for a second when Chanyeol roughly thrusted in him.

“ are you okay?” he immediately asked.

“ Chanyeol, it’s not the time to be nice”

He couldn’t see chanyeol’s face, but he knew he was smirking.

“ Baekhyun I’m going to give you your last race, this is going to be the ride of your life”.


End file.
